lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2A02:C7D:4B01:3F00:9FD:EC87:8A4A:F42A-20190818211153
Can we take a minute to look at the girls in kotlc? Our main ones are Sophie, Biana, Marel!a and Linh. In the books, Della claims that there is no such thing as sexism in the elven world. However, when we have a look at the girls... I'm confused. They all seem to wear fancy clothing and dresses quite a lot of the time, even though Sophie says how uncomfortable it makes her. Why didn't she wear a formal suit instead of the dress at the meeting with the council and leaders (I think)? If sexism wasn't a thing, then why doesn't she, if it's more comfortable for her? Now onto Biana. In Nightfall, I began to like Biana even more than I already did. Her character broke the 'girly' stereotype she had for most of the previous books by facing Vespera. But I think her character needs a bit more book time. I'm not judging girly people, not at all. I just wish her character has more time to be seen and for us to see a side of her that maybe she shares with Marella. Both Marella and Biana have both been friends with Sophie from the start (well, I know Alden asked Biana but she was there from extreme!y early on). But now, they are fading into the background and they are having less and less time with Sophie. Marella has made lots of comments about the whole situation of Sophie completely abandoning her, to which Sophie says she is sorry and says she didn't mean to hurt her, yet Marella still isn't an important character, at least from a readers perspective and the amount of chapters we see the characters in. Marella had such an important story line with her powers, her mother Caprise and Cyrah Endal. I wish the important plots that drove the story in an interesting direction were not just abandoned as soon as they were relatively over. There were still threads and things that need tying up. We only have two books left and still sooooo many questions left unanswered, lots of which weren't even looked at during Flashback, despite the numerous pages spent wasted in the Healing Center. Small side note: very sorry to Shannon but I was disappointed in Flashback. It droned on and on with the Healing Center, then a lot of time was spent on romance. Even if it was Sokeefe, I still would have been a bit annoyed about the amount of time on love. Then, Tam joined the Neverseen, which Keefe already did. From that information, we can tell that Tam is either going to do the exact same as Keefe (which would, no offense, be sloppy writing) or he can allow us to make some very good guesses about what's going to happen. He will either die or turn evil, those are my ideas. As for Linh, I think that with some extra book time, she could be a great character. I love her already (I see Linh and Tam as sweet and salty popcorn) but I'd like to see her background and The Girl of Many Floods experience. Sorry for any mistakes, I just needed to let this out.